dark harry ou le retour de voldy
by Leelyth
Summary: voldemort est mort et enterré et tout est sensé aller pour le mieux. mais ce n'est pas le cas. Darkfic. allusions à des HPSS, SSTJ, LMTJ et surtout à une relation très particulière entre harry et tom ...


**Dark Harry ou le retour de Voldy**

**disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi biensûr. Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**author :** leelyth

**pairing :** HP/TJ, TJ/SS, SS/HP, TJ/LM … ça fait du beau monde tout ça.

**warning :** on va dire PG-13 … désolé j'ai trop du mal avec les nouveaux ratings …

**note :** je ne sais pas trop d'où ça sort tout ça mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture.

Tout était fini. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il avait accompli son destin. Il avait tué un home. Il avait tué Tom Jedusor.

Tout était redevenu normal. Il avait détruit celui qui avait tracé son destin. Il avait tué un homme qui l'avait supplié à genoux de l'épargner, un homme qui n'avait pas su vaincre la mort, qui n'avait pas pu la faire partir de sa gauche1 et en avait maintenant peur. Peur de n'être plus rien.

Voilà pourquoi Harry ne pouvait dormir la nuit.

Voilà pourquoi il aimait cet homme.

Cet homme détruit par son ambition, sorti du chemin qu'il s'était tracé. Incapable de réaliser ses rêves.

Cet homme détruit par l'amour qu'il portait à un autre.

Cet homme devenu un monstre car on lui avait brisé le cœur.

Un seul autre l'avait aimé. Le même qui aimait Harry des années plus tard. Par vengeance. Pour montrer qu'il avait réussit à tourner une page alors que Tom lui avait brisé le cœur au moment où il l'aimait le plus.

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'avait jamais tourné cette page. Il continuait à murmurer son prénom dans ses rêves que le jeune homme ne partageait déjà plus. Il continuait à penser à lui lorsqu'il susurrait un vague "je t'aime" au détour d'un couloir quand il n'en pouvait plus, rongé par le désir ou par autre chose.

Severus Snape aimait Tom Jedusor d'un amour unique et absolu.

Et Harry avait appris à l'aimer aussi, entre deux soupirs, entre deux caresses.

Mais Severus Snape détestait Tom Jedusor de l'avoir remplacé par un autre, plus beau, plus fort, plus lâche et hypocrite.

Un autre qui ne l'aimait pas. Qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Un autre dont l'âme était plus noire que le noir des abîmes où nul ne va.

Un autre qui avait été son meilleur ami, son confident.

Et Severus Snape détestait Lucius Malefoy d'avoir cédé. Le détestait de lui avoir volé sa raison de vivre, son bonheur.

Alors il s'était vengé de lui, à sa façon, lentement, pour que cela fasse encore plus mal.

Il avait détourné son fils. En avait fait un espion.

Il avait fait l'amour à sa femme, l'avait rendue un peu moins glaciale, un peu moins parfaite que le modèle que Lucius avait créé.

En espérant l'atteindre au fond de son cœur de marbre blanc.

Le sortir un peu de sa tour d'ivoire dont il semblait avoir jeté la clé.

Severus Snape ne ressentait que haine et mépris.

Même l'amour était une sorte de haine, transformée par le temps.

Personne n'échappait à cette règle. Pas même Dumbledore qui avait fourni sa vengeance à Severus.

Il avait oublié d'expier ses péchés et se souciait peu le faire.

Harry Potter aimait Tom Jedusor. Il ne l'aimait ni aveuglément, ni passionnément. Il l'aimait car son âme et celle de Tom ne faisaient qu'un désormais.

Tom lui avait offert son âme, lui avait pardonné ce qui était inévitable.

Harry comprenait Tom car Tom était une partie de Harry maintenant.

Harry aimait Tom, car Tom s'aimait par delà le dégoût énorme qu'il s'inspirait. Harry avait gommé de son âme, encore vierge, les blessures de Tom. Il avait gommé le dégoût, la haine et la douleur.

Mais il n'avait pu gommer les cicatrices mal refermées de son amour bafoué.

Tom ne voulait pas gommer cette blessure.

Harry ne savait pas de qui venait cette blessure. Tom ne voulait pas lui montrer et Harry savait ne pas montrer curieux.

Et puis savoir n'aurait rien apporté à Harry. Tom le savait. Comme il savait que Harry n'aurait pas pu comprendre.

Harry ne pouvait comprendre qu'un père n'aime pas son fils.

Harry n'avait pas de père.

C'est Tom qui le lui avait enlevé.

Et puis de toute façon, James Potter l'aurait aimé.

Harry ne pouvait comprendre cela.

Alors Harry avait mal, mal d'être inutile, d'avoir fait trop tôt ce qu'on lui demandait.

Harry ne dormait plus nuit.

Harry aimait Tom.

Harry était Tom.

**FIN**

**1** d'après Carlos Castaneda, la mort se trouverait à gauche et nous suivrait de temps en temps. Il serait également possible de l'apercevoir selon un certain angle … voilà.

Laissez-moi un piti avis, ce serait super gentil …

Bizouz


End file.
